Kategorie:Staffel 12
Supernatural wurde am 11. März 2016 von The CW um eine 12. Staffel verlängert. Sie feiert ihre Premiere am 13. Oktober 2016 und wird wöchentlich jeden Donnerstag ausgestrahlt. Mit dem neuen Showrunner Andrew Dabb, wird sich die neue Staffel, ausgehend von den Geschehnissen in Alpha and Omega, mit den Männern der Schriften beschäftigen, wobei diese scheinbar als Antagonist auftretern werden. Inhalt Cast *Jared Padalecki als Sam Winchester *Jensen Ackles als Dean Winchester *Misha Collins als Castiel *Mark Sheppard als Crowley *Ruth Connell als Rowena *Samantha Smith als Mary Winchester *Elizabeth Blackmore als Lady Antonia Bevell *Rick Springfield als Lucifer/ Vince Vincent *Kim Rhodes als Jody Mills *Briana Buckmaster als Donna Hanscum *Theo Devane als Gavin MacLeod *Kathryn Newton als Claire Novak *Katherine Ramdeen als Alex/Annie Jones Spoiler *Wiederkehren sollen unter anderem Sheriff Jody, Donna, Claire und Alex. *Zu sehen bekommen wir auch wieder familiäre Situationen zwischen Crowley und Rowena, welche mittlerweile einen Schritt zurückgegangen ist und sich fragt, ob das was sie tut, auch wirklich das ist, was sie will. Auch wird Crowleys Sohn Gavin wieder eine Rolle spielen. *Castiel soll während seiner Jagd auf Luzifer wieder seine Kräfte zurückbekommen, zwar nicht alles, doch soll er sich vom Verhalten soweit ändern, dass wir einen Cas alla Staffel 4 zu Gesicht bekommen werden. *Luzifer lebt und ist auf der Suche nach einer neuen starken Hülle. Hierzu wird er sich zunächst Vince Vincent schnappen, ein Rockmusiker, der versucht wieder auf einen grünen Zweig zu kommen. *Laut Andrew Dabb können sie Dinge wie Gott einfach nicht mehr toppen, was bedeutet, dass die 12. Staffel wieder zurück zu den Wurzeln gehen wird. Somit werden wir familiäre Probleme erleben, wie wir sie bereits aus Staffel 1 und 2 kennen. Außerdem sollen wieder die guten alten Horrorgeschichten erzählt werden. *Anlässlich der San Diego Comic-Con veröffentlichte die Fernsehzeitschrift TV Guide eine Sonderausgaben mitunter einige Spoiler für die 12. Staffel von Supernatural: **Die Männer der Schriften in London haben seit 1965 keine übernatürlichen Todesfälle mehr verzeichnet. Daher kann Jared Padalecki verstehen wieso Lady Toni Bevell im Auftrag des Geheimbunds die Winchesters inhaftieren sollte. Für Toni sind Sam und Dean Schurken – sie haben die Apokalypse ausgelöst und beinahe Gott und die Erde getötet. **Castiel wird sehr motiviert sein, Sam zu retten. Der neue Showrunner Dabb verriet, dass Castiel wieder Fähigkeiten anwenden wird, die in den letzten Staffeln in Vergessenheit geraten sind. Des Weiteren werden der Engel und Crowley damit beschäftigt sein, Luzifer aufzuspüren. Jedoch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Castiel will sein Fehlverhalten wieder gutmachen, ihn aufhalten und der vermeintliche König der Hölle will sich an Luzifer rächen, da er ihn vor seinen Dämonen gedemütigt hat. **In Bezug auf die Rückkehr von Mary meinte Dabb: Sie wird herausfinden, dass ihre Söhne zu Jägern herangewachsen sind, etwas was sie von ihnen fern halten wollte. Die drei kennen sich nicht wirklich und im Prinzip ist Mary nur vom Namen her ihre Mutter. Sie werden wieder vereinigt, sind jedoch nicht was sie voneinander erwartet haben. **Rowena wird sich zunächst im Hintergrund halten, da sie fest stellen musste, dass super mächtig zu sein, nicht so ist, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hat. Doch sollte man sie immer auf dem Zettel haben, meint Singer. (Quelle: myfanbase.de | TV Guide Comic-Con Special) *Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 12. Juli 2016. *Vorbereitungen zum Dreh begannen am 21. bzw. 22. Juni. *Richard Speight Jr. wird dieses Mal bei zwei Episoden Regie führen dürfen. *Jensen wird dieses Jahr leider bei keiner Episode Regie führen. *Elizabeth Blackmore wird in ihrer Rolle als Lady Antonia Bevell zurückkehren. *Man kann mit Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass Ruth Connell sowie Samantha Smith in ihren Rollen zu sehen sein werden. *Misha und Mark sind als Cast für die 12. Staffel bestätigt. *Mit der 12. Staffel wechselt die Serie ihren Sendeplatz auf den Donnerstagabend. *Der Fokus der Staffel wird auf den Männern der Schriften in London bzw. Großbritannien liegen. *Die Autoren begannen mit den Arbeiten bereits am 16. Mai. *Die Autoren Steve Yockey, Meredith Glynn und Davey Perez sind neu dazu gestoßen. *Andrew Dabb ist fortan der neue Showrunner mit der üblichen Unterstützung von Bob Singer, nachdem nämlich Jeremy Carver, Robbie Thompson und Jenny Klein sich anderen Projekten gewidmet haben. *23 Episoden sind für die 12. Staffel bestätigt. *Im Rahmen der San Diego Comic Con 2016 wurden während des Supernatural Panels neue Informationen bekannt gegeben: **Rick Springfield wird die neue Hülle Luzifers, den Rockstar Vince Vincent, verkörpern. **Jody, Donna, Clair, Alex und Gavin werden zurückkehren. **Castiel hat seine Kräfte beinahe vollständig zurück und wird wieder mehr an den Castiel aus Staffel 4 erinnern. Misha Collins geht jedoch davon aus, das Cas' Flügel noch immer gebrochen sind. **Castiel sieht Sams Rettung als seine Aufgabe an und gibt alles um Luzifer zu jagen und wieder wegzusperren. Crowley hingegen will Rache. **Die Winchesters werden lernen, dass Familie nicht nur Blut, sondern auch Erinnerungen und gemeinsame Erlebnisse ausmacht. **Mary und Castiel haben eine ganz besondere Verbindung zueinander, da sie beide "Außenseiter" sind und sich deshalb miteinander identifizieren können. **Mary wird wieder mit dem Jagen beginnen. **Sam wird gefangen genommen und gefoltert. **Dean, Castiel und Mary werden angegriffen und Dean und Castiel kämpfen gegen den Angreifer während Mary sich bewusstlos im Impala befindet. Dean wird mit einer Pistole bedroht und Castiel niedergeschlagen. Siehe auch Kategorie:Die Singer und Dabb Ära